


What Are You Doing?

by 1Storywriter1



Series: An Amazing And Marvelous Duo [24]
Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, I think that's the only way to explain this, Kaine's here too, Light Petting, Peter flops, Short, Therapeutic activity, in a weird way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Storywriter1/pseuds/1Storywriter1
Summary: What happens when Peter's done with his week?Carol -and surprisingly their Avengers teammates- get an oddly nice activity out of it.
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Avengers Team, Carol Danvers/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team
Series: An Amazing And Marvelous Duo [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484354
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	What Are You Doing?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, here's a mini story!  
> This odd idea popped into my head like an hour ago, and I just HAD to write it. It might seem kind of weird but I swear it's not. It's nice and fun :)  
> This is short though, I tried to make it longer but I couldn't. Oh well.  
> Anyways, hope you guys enjoy it.

**Avengers Tower...**

It had been a rough week. From fighting that weird mole guy to almost forgetting his meds and freaking out, putting up with both Hawkeyes' weirdness and getting slapped by criminals out on patrol, Peter had gone through it. And now he was getting some much needed rest.

By collapsing onto Carol.

He'd easily spotted her lounging in the Tower, and deciding to be the annoying partner for the day, Peter went right over to her and flopped himself over her, literally falling asleep the moment he closed his eyes.

Carol, having finally processed what just happened, could only reply with a surprised blink. 

"Peter", she lamely said, slightly poking his unconscious form, "What... is this?"

No reply. Probably 'cause he's asleep. 

Carol sighed. "Okay then."

With that, the half-kree changed her lounging around schedule to not jostling Peter into the conscious world, but lightly running her hand through his hair. It was surprisingly calming. It was almost therapeutic in all honesty. Unfortunately, this newfound peace would only be temporary, as the pair were soon joined by their fellow teammates. 

Jessica and Quill had come into the room, loudly bickering about something, but upon seeing the sleeping Spider-Man and _almost_ domestic looking Captain Marvel, they immediately shut up, all attention on the odd scene.

"Hey Carol", Jess sort of quietly said, "What's going on?"

Carol shrugged. "Peter just sort of came up straight after his patrol and did... _this._ " She simply pointed her spare hand down at Peter, actually very invested in the hair stroking.

Quill made an interested sound. "So Pete just like, flopped into your lap?"

"That's literally what happened."

"Huh."

The three friends shared a silence for a while after that, not really seeming to be able to find anything to say. The hair stroking was really hypnotic. It was freaky. Kinda. Sorta. Depending on your worldview.

"Hey Carol", Jess started.

"What's up?" Carol asked.

"Can I... can I have a go?"

Jessica found herself- to her complete embarrassment- blushing at the amused look both Carol and Quill gave her. "You want to run your hand through _Peter's_ hair?" Jess nodded. "Why should I let you touch my man's beautiful hair?"

Jessica both scowled at Quill when he laughed and sagged in Carol's direction at that. "It just looks calming is all", she meekly mumbled. That time both the Captain and Starlord laughed.

Once she could stop it, Carol gave a lighthearted shrug. "Go ahead, Jess. During this small time I've decided it's the nicest thing I've ever done."

Jessica gave a wide grin at the allowance, and giving into her childlike wonder, pretty much started petting Peter. And wow, Carol was completely right. It was very nice. Very nice indeed.

Before too long, the two women found Quill crouching next to them, copying their motions. When Jess gave him a funny look he just shrugged. "It looked interesting."

And that did it. During the next five minutes, the three (plus sleeping Peter) were joined by Steve, Natasha, Tony and Kate. Clint and Bruce looked on, completely weirded out by the scene of seeing their supposedly mature teammates taking turns stroking Spidey's hair.

Eventually, not long after this, everyone's favorite Kaine Parker decided to drop by to see his brother, almost immediately walking into the scene.

"What the..." Kaine breathed out in utter confusion. Bruce gave him a sad look.

"Welcome to the Avengers during down time. Feel free to join the festivities", Clint dryly announced. Kaine continued looking on in confusion because honestly, he felt on the fence. On one hand, he had his reputation as a badass to keep good, while on the other hand petting Peter seemed quite entertaining. His badass nature prevailed though, and he moved on to looking in concern. 

"Should we like, get a professional or somethin'?" Kaine asked. "Because I don't think these full, grown ass adults should be pettin' my brother."

The Parker brother just saw Banner sag. "I am the professional", he sadly informed. 

Before Kaine could discreetly leave this horror, Carol noticed him. "Kaine? Hey! When did you get here? You should come and give this a try."

Kaine dipped his head in disappointment before he did anything further. Not only would he not be able to look at Peter without thinking about this moment now, but he'd just lost all respect for Captain Marvel. "I'm uh, actually just about to leave", he managed to come up with, "Tell Pete I said 'hello chump'."

Carol gave him a grin in reply, and Kaine took that as his chance to leave. It was way too weird for him. And he'd _just_ fought some guy who's 'superpower' was stilt legs.

**...**

Later that day as Peter got himself ready for proper nighttime sleep, he found Carol sprawling herself over him as he got into a sitting position.

"Uh, Carol? Care to explain", he asked completely amused and curious.

"Stroke my hair", she ordered as she wrapped the blanket around them. "Trust me Peter, you'll love it."

"O...kay?" Peter said as he complied. And then basically immediately he found- "Wow, this- this is actually nice. Very calming. Does it feel alright Carol?"

"Very", she replied, even if it was muffled by a pillow. Peter chuckled.

"You crazy kid. Gettin' your hair all petted and frazzled", he joked. Carol laughed as well. It was nice, all things considered. It was something that would definitely be easy to get used to.

**Author's Note:**

> The end.  
> Hope you guys enjoyed this lil baby story :D  
> Comment or kudos or don't do anything, either way I hope this was nice.  
> I have an idea for the next part in this series, so stay tuned.  
> Bye :)


End file.
